


Daisy Fields

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beth x Daryl - Freeform, Daisy Fields - Freeform, F/M, Georgia, Hurt, Original Story turned Bethyl, Origins, Pain, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth/Daryl's Childhood/Teenage years and on. This is a reworked version made for Bethyl of my original story that I'm writing. I could see it fitting AU Beth/Daryl and I wanted a trial run to see how it went over this way before I take any more steps with my original story. Please leave me reviews with your honest feedback. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beth and Shawn began the long trek back home under the bright, hot Georgia sun. Beth walked with a care free bounce to her step. Shawn walked a few feet behind his over eager baby sister, letting her run and jump and get all of her energy out after being cooped up in a classroom all day. 

The blonde six year old stopped suddenly, head cocked to the side. “Shawn, do ya hear that?”

“I don’t hear anythin’ but the daisy’s movin’ in the wind, sis.” 

“Listen carefully. It sounds like cryin’.” 

Shawn moved to stand next to his sister, listening for any sign of crying, his interest piqued. 

“There, it’s comin’ from in the field.” Her voice rose in excitement as she pinpointed the sounds location. Before her older brother could say anything she was moving through the daisies. The flowers came up to her waist as she moved through them. Shawn chased after her, a few meters back, but eyes and ears pealed for anything that could cause the   
crying he had heard. 

Beth stopped in the middle of the field. If Shawn hadn’t been so far behind and paying attention he would have run right into the little girl. He had a moment of sheer panic when he lost sight of her because she went down on her knees. 

Shawn added some sped to his run and raced to his sister’s side, knowing immediately that she was okay, but concerned for the little boy he saw curled into a ball in nothing but torn up jeans and bruises with deep cuts marring his sun kissed skin. 

The little brown haired boy had tears running down his face, eyes screwed shut. He watched as Beth carefully wiped a long, unruly brown hair from his eyes and mumbled things to him. She turned her blue eyes up to her brother, tears in her own eyes. 

“Shawn…we gotta get him to daddy.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, silently communicating in the way that only siblings manage to do, before Shawn nodded and Beth scooted out of his way.

“Hey, kiddo,” Shawn started talking to the little boy. “My name’s Shawn. I’m gonna carry ya to my house, okay?” His years of living on his dad’s farm and working with and training their animals coming to play as he talked quietly to the little boy, trying to not spook him. He didn’t get a response, so he gently lifted the boy into his arms, cradling him to his chest as he stood up. He noted how tiny and underfed the kid looked at felt. 

Shawn checked to be sure that Beth was by his side before taking off at a quick pace out of the daisy field and headed the other mile home. 

When they got half a mile from home, Shawn sent Beth on ahead to tell their dad to be ready. The six year old ran as fast as she could, looking back only once.   
Beth ran up the front steps and through the door, screen door slamming behind her. She didn’t stop her mad dash for her daddy’s study when her mama poked her head out of the kitchen yelling, “Beth Anne you best not slam that door again!” She looked on in concern as she saw the look of fear on her daughter’s face, her own concern growing when Shawn wasn’t right behind Beth. 

She followed her daughter to the study, catching the last of Beth’s frenzied statements. “Hurt real bad. You gotta help him.” 

Hershel put a reassuring hand on his daughter’s shoulder before standing up. “Shawn will be here shortly. Have the door open for him, dear,”

The three left the room, going to get ready in their own ways for Shawn’s arrival with the boy. 

Shawn arrived at the house, running awkwardly. The little boy hung limply in his arms, body completely slack. He took the kid inside and lay him on the kitchen table. Hershel and Annette immediately checking his prone form. Beth stood at the table and took the boys hand in her own, paying attention only to him. She looked up at her dad. “Daddy, you have to make him better.” Her blue eyes sparkling, “I dunno why…but he’s special…I can tell.” 

Hershel paused and looked at his young daughter, staring at him solemnly. Then his focus went back to the little boy, momentarily. “Beth, he’ll be okay. I’m sure of it.” He started checking the boy over again. “Do you know him, sweetheart?” 

“No, daddy.” She said, sadness creeping into her voice. “I feel like I do, though. That’s weird, huh?” She squeezed the boys hand as she talked. 

Hershel rushed to the boys head as he started coughing and spluttering, eyes still shut tightly. “Shawn, take your sister out of here,” He spoke quietly but with the authority of head of household, keeping his eyes locked on the boy in pain. Shawn went to his sister, clutching the child’s hand tightly enough to turn her hand white, and picked her up.   
She held on to the boys hand for as long as possible with her big brother pulling her away, her legs kicking and tears rolling down her face. Shawn carried her into the living room and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy! Thank you, everyone! I didn't expect such a response for the first chapter of this story! I woke up to a million emails from you all! This means a lot to me! I so appreciate it! I'll try and respond to every comment as soon as possible! Here's the next chapter for you all. :)

Chapter 2

The last bell of the day rang, kids pushed and shoved each other in their hurry to get out of the school. Beth hung back, standing on tip toe to scan the heads of familiar faces looking for one face in particular. A smile over took her face when she finally spotted him, with his head down, back pack slung over one shoulder and brown hair covering his icy blue eyes.

Her steps had a bounce to them as she crossed the distance between herself and the young man. He glanced up and a small smiled graced his features, obviously rare. “Hi, Dar!” Her voice was music to his ears.

“Hey,” He grunted. “You’re in a good mood. You pass your history test?” 

“I did,” Her smile grew a lot bigger. 

“Not surprised.” 

“You ready? I’m still drivin’ you to work, right?” She looked upset at the thought of him not needing or wanting a ride. 

“You can’t get rid o’ me that easily, Beth.” He grinned and gently ran his hand down her arm for a second before pulling away and nodded his head towards the doors. They made it to the campus parking lot, enjoying each other’s company. 

“I don’t know why the little bastard comes to school. He should drop out like his brother, Merle did.”

Daryl’s head whipped around, spotting two jocks a few feet away blatantly talking about him. 

“I heard his dad and brother are the drug lords of town.” One said, smirking.

The one who first spoke, spoke up again. “He’s no better than white trash.”

Daryl took a step forward but stopped, foot midair when he felt a small hand on his arm through his leather jacket. He turned his head just enough to look at Beth through the corner of his eye. He didn’t have to look to know what he would see: Her shaking her head ‘no’. She kept up a gentle pressure on his arm as she led him towards her truck; a two seat, powder blue 1980 Chevy. “You’ll be late for work. You an’ me know the truth ‘bout you an’ your family. Let’s jus’ go.” 

She pulled the driver’s door open and climbed in, waiting patiently for him to make up his mind and climb in. He tossed his bag into the bed and climbed in, rolling his window down and reaching into his pocket for a crumpled pack. 

He groaned. “Fuck. I’m out.” He crumpled the pack some more and threw it on the floor, mumbling about picking it up later. 

“Open the glove box.” Beth directed. He did, surprise covering his face to find a box of Marlboro Reds. 

“When’d ya get these?” 

“Remember last time I had Shawn get ya some? I had him get an extra pack so I could stash ‘em for you.” 

His cheeks turned red and he mumbled a ‘thank-you’. 

“It’s a good thang you’re my best friend, huh?” She teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Instead of responding he leaned over and flipped on the radio, turning it up so loud they wouldn’t be able to talk, even if they wanted to. Beth rolled her window down and let the air blow her curls around. They both sung as loud as they could, often dissolving into giggles as rap verses played through. 

As Beth pulled into the parking lot of Daryl’s work they both tried to calm themselves of their giggling fits. He pulled a new cigarette out and lit it. 

“Your pickin’ me up after?” 

“Duh. Ain’t lettin’ you walk home.” She sassed. 

Beth left Daryl at twenty minutes to his shift, a promise to be back in a few hours their only goodbye.   
Beth picked him up four hours later. She waited patiently in her truck with music playing loudly. She watched Daryl walk outside and head towards the truck, head down and hair in his eyes.

He got in and she turned the volume off. “What happened, Dar?” She recognized the look of pain and hate on his face, hated seeing it there. She reached over and grabbed the smokes from the glove box and handed them to him along with a lighter. He lit it and took a deep breath, the rush of nicotine in his system had his shoulders loosening some. She watched intently, waiting on his answer. She knew he would respond eventually. 

He was half finished with his cigarette before he spoke. “My brother’s friends were here. They kept makin’ messes an’ tryin’ to steal shit. The fucked thing is, I had ta let ‘em.”   
Beth reached over and tapped his hand so he would look at her. “Merle wasn’t there, was he?” 

“Nah, he ain’t even in town.”

“He’ll deal with his no good friends when he comes home. I know your brother. Merle won’t let them get away with messin’ wit’ his little brother.” She fiddled with her bracelets while she talked. “People may think he’s a jerk an’ druggy an’ all that, but he’s a good guy. Ya both are.” 

“Ya might jus’ be the only one in this town to think that ‘bout us Dixon’s.” 

“I may also be the only one wit’ eyes in my head and a brain.” She pointed out and pulled out of his work. 

As a way to change the subject Daryl flipped through the CD case and pulled out one of her many mix tapes, labeled “Cruise” on it in Daryl’s lazy hand writing. He ejected the CD in the player and replaced it with the new one, turning up the volume again. 

“We need some new CD’S, Bethie.” He grinned. “This one’s almost three years old.” 

“Hop the fence line tomorrow after school an’ we’ll make more.” 

“Soon as I can sneak away, I will.” 

They shared a look and said in unison, “Shouldn’t be hard.” 

Beth passed her driveway and continued on three miles down the road to the next driveway; the only other driveway for the next twenty miles. She pulled into the beginning of the driveway, just enough for her to turn around and let the truck idle. 

She knew from experience how long the driveway was and how much Daryl tried to keep it from getting over grown, but generally having given up on it. She ignored his momentary blush about the start of his father’s property. The blush appeared every time she dropped him off. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow. First thing. Ya still comin’ over for breakfast? Mama’s plannin’ on cookin’ your favorite.” 

Daryl grinned and nodded, the last of the blush faded from his sun tanned skin. “I ain’t missin’ her bacon, Belgian Waffles an’ home made strawberry sauce for the world.” He opened the door and hopped out, grabbed his back pack from the bed and waved to her before he headed up the driveway, in a slow walk. 

She waited until Daryl disappeared from sight before driving home, excitement overwhelming her as she remembered that her older sister Maggie and her husband were coming   
over for dinner. 

She pulled into her driveway and parked behind her sister’s SUV and got out. As she stepped out of her truck the front door of her farm house opened and Maggie came bustling out, a slight waddle to her run as she held her baby bump and rushed to Beth. Despite the age difference between the two, of almost nineteen years, the sisters were incredibly close. 

In fact, despite the age gaps, all three siblings and Maggie’s husband happened to be very close with each other. Maggie and Beth hugged each other as close and tightly as possible, considering Maggie was eight months pregnant. They immediately began to chatter, catching up on their lives in the month since they’d last seen each other, despite texting daily and phone calls every other day or so. 

Glenn, Maggie’s husband stepped onto the front porch and laughed at the sister’s chatter.

“You have to come stay with us this summer, help with your nephew so I can see you! I absolutely miss you!” Maggie announced. 

“I was plannin’ on talkin’ to ya about doin’ jus’ that!” Beth replied and wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist and walked with her up the stairs.   
Clean cut Glenn stepped forward and enveloped his sister in law in a hug. “Good to see ya, sis. When’re you coming to visit?” 

“I missed you guys! How ‘bout this weekend?” 

Maggie and Glenn grinned to each other and shared a look before saying in unison, “yes” 

Beth did a little happy dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the amount of Kudos and follows and everything that I’ve gotten on this story so far is absolutely amazing. Thank you all, so much! It means a lot to me! I never expected much of anything from this little brain child of mine. It’s something I’ve wanted to write for a while. I didn’t have the courage to at first, not until Texasbelle91, Beyondmythought-s and MizxMacmanus encouraged me and boosted me up. Thank you so much to those three for encouraging me and helping me through this story so far. I love you guys!

Chapter 3

Beth and her family sat down to a late dinner around nine. Her siblings told them all stories about their daily lives, in Shawn’s case, the shenanigans he got into as the foreman of the farm. Dinner was interrupted by a weak knocking at the front door. Beth excused herself and opened the front door, her eyes widening as Daryl, bloody and beaten, leaned heavily against the door frame with one eye swollen shut. 

“Dar!” She exclaimed and caught him as he started to fall forward from his spot against the door. “Glenn! Shawn! Help!” She shouted, struggling to help Daryl stay standing. She heard her brother and brother in law’s heavy footsteps as they came running and took Daryl’s weight from her. 

“What did he do to you this time?” Beth cried, following Shawn and Howard to her room with Hershel quickly following them. The rest of the family stayed back, out of the way so that Hershel could take care of the young man as soon as he was laid down. No one tried to stop Beth from staying next to Daryl. 

“’M okay, Bethy. Jus’ need some sleep,” Daryl mumbled. Beth sat on the edge of her bed next to him as her father started cataloguing his injuries with a blank face. 

Beth shook her head in frustration, knowing full well that his injuries were worse than he would admit to her. Her father confirmed it a moment later. “You have a concussion, young man. No sleeping. Beth, I’ll bring the rest of your dinner to you an’ some dinner for Daryl.” 

Hershel looked fondly at his daughter and her best friend before leaving the room with her siblings and shutting the door behind him. 

“He did this to you, didn’t he?” She asked as soon as the two were alone. 

Daryl nodded once, weakly. Tears sprang to Beth’s eyes as she climbed onto the bed fully and laid next to him, taking his hand in her own. A little black and white tuxedo kitten jumped on the bed and carefully walked over Daryl’s body to stand on his chest and nose at his face. Beth watched her kitten rubbing against Daryl and a small smile graced her face through the tears that still fell. She marveled at little Jax’s ability to see Daryl was hurt and that it managed to bring a small smile to his own pain filled face. 

The two friends laid there in silence while the kitten rubbed himself against them for a while until it settled down in between them, next to their entwined fingers.   
After a little while of silence Beth reached over and grabbed remotes from her bedside table and searched through the cable channels for a show or movie that she knew Daryl loved. Moments after she settled on a show there was a soft knocking on her door, a half second elapsed before Hershel opened the door and came in carrying a tray filled with food. He set the tray down on Beth’s desk before going over to the bed.

“Alright, son. We’re going to sit you up so you can eat and you’re less likely to fall asleep.” 

“I gotta get home…before he sees I’m gone…” Daryl protested quietly. 

“You aren’t going anywhere. You’re safe here. I’ll make a call to the school tomorrow and get a meeting with your principal. In the mean time you’re both out of school for the day.” 

“Daddy, he can’t go back. Please don’t make him go back there. Next time he’ll be killed. Please daddy,” She pleaded, sitting up. Daryl squeezed her hand in his. 

“Nothing will happen to him, Beth. We’ll find a solution. I have something in mind. I’d just as soon cut off my own leg before lettin’ Daryl back there and get hurt again.” He looked into Beth and Daryl’s eyes. “Now, let’s get you situated to eat.” 

Hershel and Beth helped Daryl to sit up before Hershel left, handing a couple of pain killers to Beth for Daryl once he had food in his stomach. 

A couple of hours later, Annette and Shawn came in and checked on Daryl. 

“When can he sleep, mama?” 

“A couple more hours, dear. How’s your pain level, sweetie?” 

Daryl shrugged, “Had worse.” 

“Don’t give me that. I know you’re in pain.” 

“’s a five.” He finally caved and gave the mother hen a pain level. Previous experience told him she wouldn’t give up till she had a real answer from him. 

“Thank you. Hersh will bring you some medicine soon,” 

Hours later, when Beth’s father cleared Daryl to sleep, Beth set alarms on her phone, making sure she would be able to wake him often and prevent anything from happening due to the concussion. 

“Get some sleep. Annette is makin’ your favorite breakfast, Daryl. I’ll be in later to check on you.” Hershel said, poking his head into the room once more before heading to bed. 

“Thanks, sir.” Daryl stared at the older man, hoping to convey his thanks for not asking too many questions and allowing for him to stay and heal. Hershel nodded once before shutting the door. 

The teenagers pulled the covers over themselves and snuggled down, chatting quietly. Beth reached out and took one of Daryl’s hands in hers again. “G’night, Dar, love you,” She mumbled sleepily.

“Good night. Love ya too.” He squeezed her hand. 

The following morning the Greene’s and Daryl sat around the table, eating the breakfast that Annette cooked, keeping her promise of making Daryl’s favorite breakfast. No one talked very much, everyone was over tired from their late night and in Daryl’s case, hurting from his beaten body. 

“Daryl, where’s your brother, these days?” Hershel asked after Glenn and Shawn excused themselves to do some chores that Hershel wouldn’t be able to take care of that day. 

The two spent the day relaxing and burning CD’s while they waited for Beth’s father to get home and tell them the news. More than once throughout the day Daryl would get agitated and declare that he needed to get home so he wouldn’t get in more trouble. Beth was quick to convince him to stay every time he got the notion to leave. 

“Stay until Daddy gets back, Dar. If you go back he’ll kill you. I can’t lose my best friend, okay?” 

Five hours after he left, Hershel finally made it back home. He gave Daryl more pain medicine before gathering the family into the living room with himself, Beth and Daryl.   
Beth’s siblings and parents sat around the living room and got comfortable. She and Daryl stayed sitting in rigid poses. 

“I spent the day talking to the principal and the school’s officer. The three of us came to a decision that Annette and I discussed last night.” 

“What, daddy?” Beth asked eagerly, leaning forward in her spot next to Daryl. 

“Daryl turns eighteen in a few months, he’s still a minor and needs to have a guardian of sorts. Your school officer gave me some details and we’re going to talk to a lawyer an’ judge to get guardianship. There’s no reason to say no, especially with the officer and principal backing us. If we need more referrals we have plenty of people who will give them on our behalf.” 

“You want me to live with you?” Daryl questioned. 

“If you would like to,” 

“My dad will come and take me.” Daryl’s eyes were wide and filled with fear.

“No, we’ll get a restraining order against him an’ if he still tries, I have a bullet wit’ his name on it. I won’t let anything else happen to you, son.” 

“What if you can’t protect me?” 

“Then I’ll have failed you an’ Beth an’ he’ll have to kill me to lay another hand on you,” The man’s accent became thicker as his words filled with conviction and emotion. 

Shawn stood and walked over to the couch that Beth and Daryl sat on, and sat on the arm of it, next to Daryl. 

“Look, man. You’re like a little brother to me, to all of us, you’re family. We’ll keep you safe. You ARE a part of this family.” 

Daryl looked up from the floor to meet Shawn’s eyes. Hearing Shawn say those things meant everything to him. He had secretly wished Shawn would consider him as a little brother, unlike his own older brother. 

“Daryl, where’s Merle? When’s he comin’ home?” 

“I dunno. He took off in tha middle o’ the night after he took a beating for me. Said he’d be back for me.” 

“When he comes back he has a place to stay here. He’s as welcome here as you are. He’s always treated Beth well,” Annette spoke quietly from her husband’s side. If anyone had an argument they didn’t voice it. 

The subject was changed back to Daryl living with the Greene’s. “To live here you will follow our rules. Home for breakfast an’ dinner, unless you have to work and you’ve told us so. You’ll keep your grades up and finish school. You don’t have much longer until you graduate. You’ll also do chores around the house and farm.” 

Daryl slowly smiled. “Yes sir, thank ya.” He looked somewhat happy for the first time in a few weeks. 

The family chatted for a while longer, setting down a few more ground rules. 

“What about my stuff?” Daryl asked shyly. “It ain’t much, but it’s all I got an’ I bought it all.” He paused, “The only things o’ my mom’s is there,” Daryl’s words came out as a little less than a whispered plea. Beth’s eyes filled with unshed tears once again at Daryl’s mention of his mother. She hadn’t heard him say anything about her in over five years. She reached over and placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. From anyone but the girl next to him, Daryl would have gotten angry and caused a scene, not wanting any sort of pity. But with Beth it wasn’t ever pity, only reassurance, love and kindness in everything she does and everything she touches feels it. He twisted his hand around and threaded their fingers together. 

“I’ll work out a solution, Daryl,” Hershel promised him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daryl was quick to settle in at the Greene’s. He had spent most of his time there since he was seven years old; staying the night and eating with them every chance he could to get away from his father’s abuse. The guest bedroom was made into his bedroom, directly across the hall from Beth’s own room. The first week after arriving on their doorstep beaten was spent with him mostly in bed and recovering. Hershel and Annette forbid him from going to school until he could walk on his own without seeing stars. Beth brought home all of his homework each day and spent hours helping him through it all to keep him caught up. 

A week and a half is what it took for the teenager to get somewhat back to normal, to get somewhat healed before Hershel brought up that a trip to Daryl’s father’s was being arranged for his belongings. Relief and fear mixed inside of Daryl’s chest weighed him down. Beth noticed the slight frown on his face and the way he started to withdraw a little after her father left the room with his news. 

“C’mon, Dar,” She stood up and held her hand out to the dark haired boy. He looked at her in confusion but took her hand, allowing for her to lead him out of the house and past the barn to a large oak tree. Both Beth and Daryl were barefoot but neither minded. Beth gently pulled him along until they were standing in front of the trunk. She kept their hands together and sat with her back against the tree trunk. He followed suit, staring off into the distance. 

“Get it off your chest, don’t hold it in, Dar,” She gently prodded after giving him a moment. 

His gaze never left the horizon as he spoke. “’m weak. He beats me, tears me down, doesn’t stop until I’m almost dead or the alcohol has him passin’ out. I cain’t stop him, cain’t do nothin’ but lay there on the floor an’ take every hit, hopin’ that my brother will come home an’ take the rest o’ the beatin’ for me. I cain’t make a sound, not a single sound or he’ll remember I’m there an’ come after me.” His voice wavered. “At night, when I lay cowered in my bed, too exhausted but too terrified to move in the dead o’ night, I wish he’d die, that I could kill him. But I cain’t do it. Goin’ there, to get the few things I own, it’ll remind him I exist, if he hasn’t already noticed his punchin’ bag ain’t there. I’m scared. Scared to go back, even wit’ your dad an’ his plan, whatever it is, I’m scared to stay away, too. ‘Cause he’ll find me.”  
“No one in the world is as strong as you are, Daryl. I don’t know a single person that could survive the things that have been done to you, not while remaining true to themselves. You don’t see it, but I do. Every time I look into your eyes I see strength an’ resolve to be better, to do better. I see how badly you want to change the world. I look at you an’ I can see the weight of all ya carry on your shoulders, but ya never give up. Not once have ya given up, even when, by all rights, you could have.” Beth kept her voice steady and strong, her hand squeezed Daryl’s to punctuate her words. 

Daryl’s head turned sharply to look at his best friend who spoke about him with such conviction. 

“I don’t want to go back, Beth, but I have to. That picture an’ necklace is all I have left of my moms. It won’t take him long to find ‘em an’ destroy them.”

“He won’t get the chance, I promise.” The best friends continued to sit side by side under the oak tree until it was time to go back inside for dinner. They stayed in silence and let what was spoken digest and settle. They didn’t need more words. 

“Today is the day, Daryl,” Hershel stated at breakfast a few days after the best friends sat under the oak tree. 

Daryl’s head whipped around to look at the older man sitting at the head of the table. “We’re goin’?” 

“We are, after breakfast.” 

Daryl nodded and focused his attention on his food, but only took one more bite. His complexion was quickly paling. He scooted his chair back from the table and made a mad dash for the bathroom. 

Beth’s eyes widened as Daryl left the room in a hurry. Her mother looked a mixture of startled and saddened while her father just looked upset. She quickly excused herself and went after Daryl. She knocked on the bathroom door when she heard her best friend stop puking. “It’s me, Dar,” 

“Come in,” He mumbled.

She opened the door and took in the sight of him sitting on the edge of the bath tub with his face gleaming with sweat. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. “You’re scared.” She said, simply. He only nodded. “I don’t blame ya for bein’ scared. This ain’t going to be easy for you.” 

“I don’t want to do this alone,” He admitted. 

“My dad’s going to be with you the whole time.” 

“It’s not the same,”

Beth stood up abruptly and left the bathroom. She went back to the table with determination in her steps. “I want to go with,” She stood in front of her father with her hands on her hips. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Because Daryl can’t do this on his own and I won’t let him.” 

“Alright,” 

She began to continue her argument and abruptly stopped in surprise, “Alright?”

“I wanted you to go with, anyways, Beth.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. If his reaction just now is anything to go on, Daryl is going to need his best friend more than ever.” 

“Thank you, daddy.” She hugged him. “I’ll be back,” 

She went back to the bathroom and sat next to Daryl again. She leaned her shoulder against his. “You aren’t doing this alone.” 

“You’re comin’?” 

“Yup.” 

“Promise you’ll be careful, okay?” 

“I promise.”

“You don’ know how mean he can be. It ain’t safe.” 

“I know, Dar. I’ll be careful. You’ll be with me an’ keep me safe.” 

“Always,” 

“You okay now?”

“Yeah. No.” He grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at her best friend. 

“Great non-answer. C’mon, you big ole goof.” She nudged his shoulder once more before getting up. 

They went back to the table side by side. Daryl looked much better than he had when he had gotten up abruptly and left, although his face was still pale and slightly waxy. He leaked at Annette, Hershel and Shawn sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, dear.” Annette reassured him. 

“Do you have a plan, Hershel?” Daryl asked after he sat down again. 

“We have witnesses and police going with us. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh should be here shortly. You know them both, Rick’s been a family friend for years.” 

“Deputy Sheriff, right?” 

“Exactly right, and his partner.” 

“Who are the other people?” 

“Myself, Beth, Shawn, Ms. Peletier, and our lawyer, Andrea Harrison.” 

“The principal is going?” Daryl asked with wide eyed confusion. 

“Your principal is a very special woman. She’s been through personal situations that are close to your own. You and Beth are two of her   
favorite students and she wants to be there for you.” 

“That’s pretty cool!” Beth announced. 

“It’s time we all get ready to go,” Hershel stated after a bit. 

The family took the patriarchs advice and dispersed to get ready. The two best friends walked to Beth’s room and began to talk. 

“I can’t believe Ms. Peletier is goin’,” 

“Me either,” Daryl agreed. “I fought all these years to keep my secrets, Beth. It’s fuckin’ weird that suddenly all of these people know.”

“Keepin’ secrets only end up hurting you. It’s good that people besides me and my family know now and can help you.” 

“I’ve never had anyone come to my house before.” 

“I know. It’s scary, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. I don’t want people to see what it’s like, ya know?” 

Rather than trying to find words Beth leaned over to hug Daryl. It took him a few seconds before he hugged her back.

Beth, Daryl and Shawn took Beth’s truck to Daryl’s house with Rick, Shane and Hershel following in the police cruiser and Hershel’s farm truck. Ms. Peletier and the family lawyer planned to meet them on the edge of the Dixon’s property. The group parked their vehicles and stood in a semi-circle around Shane, Rick and Hershel. 

“Daryl, Beth, you are not to speak to or interact with Mr. Dixon. The five of us will keep him in line while you two get Daryl’s belongin’s.” 

“There is six of you,” Daryl corrected Deputy Sheriff Grimes. 

“I’m goin’ in with the both of you,” Shawn explained.

After the group finished their discussion they got back into their vehicles and followed behind Rick and Shane the rest of the way to the Dixon Home. The sounds of cars pulling in brought an older man with baggy, ill-fitting clothing and a week or two of beard growth onto the broken porch with a half empty bottle of scotch in his hand. 

Beth had only ever gotten glimpses of the house that Daryl grew up in. Facing the house now, she couldn’t believe that her best friend had lived there. The house itself was falling apart, chipping paint, broken windows and most of the tiles on the roof had long since fallen off. This was no home. 

She glanced over to Daryl sitting beside her, took in his clenched, shaking hands and the grim set to his face. Her heart broke for Daryl. She never knew just how dilapidated the house was. His home life had always been a closely guarded secret of his and he rarely talked about any of it, even with her. 

Beth pulled her truck in behind the cruiser and waited for the officers to signal to them before they headed inside. Daryl’s father looked irate and more so when he started gesturing wildly with the bottle of booze. 

“How isn’t he spilling that?” Beth questioned than she back tracked, “Sorry,” She looked sheepishly over at Daryl and then at Shawn. Shawn shrugged and hid a grin, Daryl didn’t acknowledge it. He was lost inside of his head. 

Finally, the officers signaled for the three of them to go inside. Rick and Shane stood in front of Mr. Dixon, blocking the doorway as the passed through.


	5. Chapter 5

She had never seen anything so disgusting in nearly 17 years of life. Trash covered nearly every surface, some of the trash looked like it had been there for a few years. Bottles of empty liquor and cheap beer were strewn about. Flies were everywhere. The house, in Beth’s opinion, was nothing more than a glorified trailer. The living room was directly to the left of the front door. To the right was the kitchen and dining room. Directly in front of the door was a sort hallway that had three doors, two on one side and one on another.

She assumed one led to Mr. Dixon’s room, one to the bathroom and one to Daryl and Merle’s room.

After she took in the sight she tried to keep any sign of shock from her face as she looked at Daryl. His face was waxy and bright red, his eyes were completely distant. She didn’t know how to breach the gap between them. Beth looked past Daryl to Shawn, silently asking her older brother for advice.

Shawn placed his hand on Daryl’s right shoulder and gently squeezed. Daryl, after a moment, looked up at Shawn. “It’s alright, little brother, I promise.”

Beth smiled at Shawn’s use of ‘little brother’ and took Shawn’s lead by taking Daryl’s hand with her own.

“The quicker we get this done, Dar, the sooner we can go home and get on with our lives. You can do this. I believe in you.”

Daryl’s eyes left Shawn’s face to look into Beth’s eyes. He nodded slowly and a little bit of life came back into his eyes. He bit his lip and took a step further inside. He paused and Beth felt the tension rolling off of him. He took a deep breath and then continued to the second doorway on the right. The door hung half off the hinges and leaned haphazardly against the wall. Daryl released Beth’s hand as he walked into the room.

Two twin beds occupied the room, one on each side of the small room. Both beds had one thin and ratty blanket each and only one bed had a pillow. The room didn’t even contain a closet. Beth took her brothers hand in hers, feeling a need for some sort of contact with a loved one as she watched Daryl look around the bedroom. She watched as he walked between the beds and knelt under the window. He reached into his pocket and took out the pocket knife she had gotten for him his seventeenth birthday. He flicked the knife and used it to pry up two of the floor boards.

The hiding spot held a few nonperishable food items like peanut butter and a small cloth with the items that Daryl cared about. He dug around in the hole a moment and grabbed something small out, but Beth couldn’t tell what it was.

“Can I help grab anything, Dar?” Beth asked.

“Grab the pillow case an’ help me stuff clothes in it?”

She nodded and released Shawn’s hand. She grabbed the pillowcase from the pillow after glancing at her brother who turned to face the hallway, leaning against the door frame nonchalantly, and then started to sort through Daryl and Merle’s clothing.

“Screw this. Get Merle’s stuff too.” As the moments wore on she grew more frustrated with the way Daryl and Merle had to live. She wasn’t leaving Merle’s belongings to get destroyed either, even if his clothing was already mostly ratty. It wasn’t right.

They packed two pillowcases with clothing and other items from another hiding spot and were ready to leave. Daryl refused to let Beth carry either pillowcase and required her to walk in between himself and Shawn.

“When he sees us leavin’ with bags he’ll go for the weakest link. Ya aren’t carryin’ nothin’ that’ll slow ya down. Run if he comes near,” Daryl spoke quietly, his voice taking on a dangerous and scared tone.

She gave a sharp nod, and did as Daryl requested. She didn’t like that he treated her like she couldn’t protect herself, but she also knew that Daryl knew his father better than anyone, had lived with his abuse for seventeen and a half years. She wouldn’t add to Daryl’s fears and anxieties by not doing something as simple as staying in between him and Shawn. They walked out of the front door with Shawn staying the closest to where the officer’s stood with Daryl’s father, making sure his baby sister and surrogate brother were as far from harm’s way as possible.

“You stupid piece o’ fuckin’ shit. I shoulda killed ya years ago. I won’t make that mistake again, ya hear me, boy? Imma kill ya, ya fuckin’ faggot.”

Beth’s heart beat wildly in her chest when Mr. Dixon began to scream about killing Daryl. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him trying to lunge at his son, but Officer’s Grimes and Walsh grabbed him and pressed his face against the wall of the house. He didn’t stop yelling after Daryl, even as the officer’s cuffed him.

She wasn’t positive but she thought she heard Grimes reading him his Miranda rights. She sped up a little before she felt Shawn’s hand on the small of her back in reassurance.

They got in the truck as soon as Daryl threw his and Merle’s belongings in the bed and took off towards home. Hershel and the others, minus the officers, followed behind them. Their small caravan of cars didn’t stop until they got back to the Greene’s.

Daryl jumped out of the truck as soon as Beth pulled to a stop in their driveway and Shawn was out of his way to get out. He grabbed the pillowcases from the back and went into the house without looking at or speaking to anyone. Beth sighed and looked sad as she watched him take off. She would give him a few minutes before trying to talk to him.

Beth and Shawn waited for everyone before heading up the steps to the house.

“He needs some time alone,” Beth answered her father’s unspoken question. Annette met the group on the porch and immediately went to hug Beth then Shawn, then she ushered everyone inside. Once everyone was inside Annette disappeared into the kitchen to bring out refreshments.

“Did it go alright?” Beth’s mother asked after everyone took a cookie. Beth watched as her mother looked worriedly towards Daryl’s room.

“They arrested Mr. Dixon when the kids came out of that house,” Hershel explained.

“Oh my,”

“They’re probably only going to keep him over night in the drunk tank,” Ms. Harrison stated, “There isn’t much they can do since he only threatened and didn’t actually do any harm,”  
Annette’s expression was one of shock. Between Beth and Shawn they explained the threats aimed at Daryl and the state of the home.

“There’s a chance that Daryl will shut down and shut everyone out for a while. Today was a very rough day for him. The things his father said and threatened were harsh and traumatizing.” The school’s principal spoke quietly from a place of experience.

“What can we do to help him?” Annette and Beth asked at nearly the same time.

“Be there for him. Don’t treat him any differently, but if he wants space, give it to him.” She suggested.

Beth nodded. She wasn’t going to treat her best friend any differently. The things she had witnessed today didn’t change anything.

The adults in the room began to discuss the next steps to remove the terror from Daryl’s life. Beth began to fidget as an increasing need to go and check on Daryl came over her. She felt in every fiber of her being that she needed to be with him. She stood up and excused herself to go to Daryl’s room.

She knocked on his door and waited for a response. When, after a few moments there wasn’t any, she opened the door and looked inside. Daryl wasn’t there. Fear started to build in the pit of her stomach. She rushed across the hall to her own bedroom in hopes that he would be there. He wasn’t. The fear continued to build as she glanced at the bathroom and saw the door was open. She went back to Daryl’s room and looked inside again. This time she noticed the slightly open window.

Beth ran back to the living room and told her family that she couldn’t find Daryl.

They suggested going out to look for him until Beth spoke with authority. “Let me try and find him first. I might know where he is.”

“You have two hours to try and find him, talk to him and bring him home before we start looking too.” Hershel was quick to agree, “But you call us and tell us immediately,”

She nodded sharply and ran out the front door. She didn’t expect him to be there, but before she left the property she checked by their oak tree. She was correct, he wasn’t there. That wasn’t the place HE went when he was upset. She ran back to the house and hopped into her truck and headed towards town. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of him, but she had a suspicion that he ran most of the way and he didn’t take the road, he took the woods.

The couple of miles to her destination didn’t take long to get to. The field of daisies swayed in the light breeze as she pulled off the road. She parked the truck and walked quickly towards the spot she had found Daryl in, over ten years before.

She let go of the breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding when she came across Daryl laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

“Took you long enough,” He grunted without looking at her.

“I didn’t know you were gonna take off,”

“I needed to get away,” He finally opened his eyes to look at her.

She didn’t respond, she just looked into his deep blue eyes for a moment and got the confirmation she needed of what she already knew. Today shook him up beyond belief, years of pain, terror and abuse witnessed by a lot of people had him seeking refuge in the only spot he felt safe in, the daisy fields.

Beth laid down on the ground next to him, smooshing dozens of daisies in the process and put her head gently on Daryl’s stomach.

“We don’t have to talk about any of it, yet,” She whispered.

“’Kay,”

They laid there in complete silence for an hour efore either spoke again.

“Sorry for leavin’ like that,” Daryl apologized.

“’S okay. But we should get back before msama and daddy freak,”

“They mad?”

“Jus’ worried about you,”

“’S weird.”

“Havin’ people care and worry ‘bout you all the time?”

“Mhm,”

“Is it a good kind of weird, at least?”

“I think so,”

“Let’s go home, Dar,”

“’Kay,”

Neither moved for a full five minutes after agreeing to head home. Beth started giggling uncontrollably, “We’re not moving very fast,”

Daryl started to laugh too. “It’s too peaceful to move,” He said around his laughter.

“C’mon, lazy bones,” She teased.

“Yer the one on top o’ me, I ain’t the lazy bones here,” He argued halfheartedly.

They dissolved into laughter again. With their laughter the two best friends felt a weight lifting from their shoulders. A feeling of normalcy was slowly returning to them.

Beth rolled off of Daryl and onto her stomach before heaving her tired body to her feet. She looked down at Daryl who continued to lay there.

“Now who’s the lazy bones?” She asked and held her hand out for him to grab. He reached up and took her hand. As she started to pull backwards and help lever him up, he pulled on her hand in the opposite direction and she fell on top of him. She fought back a grin and tried to glare at him. Their eyes met and everything faded out for an unmeasurable amount of time until Beth stuck her tongue out at him, “Jerk,” She said and got up again.

Daryl shook his head as if to clear it of all thoughts before jumping to his feet in a burst of energy. They walked side by side, every couple of steps they intentionally bumped shoulders as they left the field.

“Movies an’ junk food when we get home?” Beth asked, steering the truck back onto the road.

“Sounds good,” He said while digging in the glove box for the pack of cigarettes.


End file.
